The Slytherin Side
by Nesley
Summary: AU Harry Potter died in 1981...or did he? Malcolm Lighter was raised by the only father he ever knew. Arrogant, confident, skilled, intelligent, Hogwarts knew he was one to be reckoned with. He's different and he's about to take Hogwarts by storm.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only characters I own are Anthony Lighter and the others I've made up.

Chapter One

Malcolm Lighter stood with his wand raised, a glare in his emerald green eyes, his unruly black hair teasing his forhead. A smirk formed on his lips as he bowed teasingly at his opponent. He dodged a spell easily and did a front flip to put himself closer.

"What's the matter, father? Am I beating you?" his voice full of arrogance. He dodged a blast of yellow. "Play nicely, father."

Anthony Lighter reluctantly surrendered and the two bowed. His black eyes met a sea of confident green. "Malcolm, arrogance is a weakness."

The boy stood tall. "Arrogance is only a weakness when you refuse to acknowledge the other might have an advantage you don't know. Yet, point out a weakness I have shown?"

Anthony glared. "Malcolm Lighter...you truly are my son in every way it counts."

Malcolm gave a silly grin. "You've done well, father."

"Come. Let's eat and relax for the night." As they walked out of the room, Anthony shot a spell in the boy's direction.

He laughed as he danced out of reach. "Much respect, father, but long ago you taught me to be aware of my surroundings."

Anthony nodded. "I'm glad to know my teachings can fit in that oversized head of yours."

Dinner was silent, as it usually was, except an owl flew in through the window. Anthony took the letter from the owl and it flew off. He read the letter with unreadable eyes.

"Father, what is it?" Malcolm asked.

Anthony passed him the letter. "It's for you."

Green eyes skimmed over the paper. "Hogwarts! Why? What if I refuse to go? Who wants to be cooped up with silly children!"

Anthony returned to his dinner. "You, despite what you think, are a child."

"You know I am different from the rest," he replied in a low growl.

He nodded. "Yes, you are." Black met green. "And you also know WHO you are. You must go, Malcolm. There are things there that I don't know. There are others you can learn from. You must learn all you can."

Malcolm nodded angrily. "I know."

The discussion ended there and their training was done. Malcolm went to his room for his nightly reading but his mind just wouldn't focus. His past was a puzzle even his father didn't know. Malcolm had learned to forget the nagging thought in the back of his mind.

He threw the book across the room. Hogwarts. He had dreaded going there. He was different. He was intelligent beyond his years, his father often told him so and he knew so by the few encounters he had had with children his own age. At eleven, Malcolm Lighter had the maturity of a grown man.

The next day, the Lighters went to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. As they did so, curiosity slowly grew in the young Lighter. He found himself wondering what Hogwarts would be like. His train of thought was lost as he heard a shout.

"Watch it!"

"You ran into me!"

Malcolm turned to see a white-blonde boy fuming at a bushy brown-haired girl. Now, Malcolm was not the nicest boy, but politeness and chivalry were a priority to him. Slowly, he walked in the direction of the two.

"Leave her alone," came his deep voice as the blonde boy began to pull out his wand, to the girl's horror.

Grey eyes met piercing green and the wand was dropped to his side. "And who are you?"

Malcolm's eyes narrowed. "None of your concern really. Apologize and get going."

"Going to make me?" He asked arrogantly.

Malcolm smiled darkly. "Test me and see the harm I can do to you." His voice came out in a low, threatening growl that seemed to catch the boy's attention.

With an uneasy glare, the blonde boy turned and left. Malcolm turned and picked up a bag that had fallen from the girl's hand. He handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Don't mention it," he said with a slight nod of the head and walked away with such confidence that the girl's eyes followed unwillingly.

"Malcolm," came Anthony's voice to the side.

"Yes, father."

"I see you met young Malfoy."

"So that's who he was. Awful brat if you ask me."

Anthony gave a slight smile. "Meet his father. Onto Ollivander's, Malcolm."

"The wand maker? I already have a wand."

"That was my brother's as you well know and though it has worked well for you, you must have one that was made for you and you alone. A wizard is nothing without his personal wand. With your own, one who has only used your magic, you will be a great wizard."

"I am a great wizard."

Anthony chose to ignore his son's last remark as they entered the store. "Ahh, Mr. Lighter, pleased to see you."

"And you as well, Ollivander. I have come to get my son a wand." There was a moment where the two older men's eyes held each other's in a understanding.

"Well, young Lighter. Let's find you a wand."

After well over twenty wands were rejected by the young wizard, Ollivander looked at a box with questioning eyes. "Perhaps, just perhaps." He took the box and handed Malcolm the wand.

Instantly, a blue glow came from the wand, wrapping itself around the young boy in a calm fashion. It faded and Malcolm looked at Ollivander's astounded face."

"It's something wrong, sir? The wand fits me, doesn't it?" Malcolm felt the warm wand in his hand and knew it belonged to him.

"Oh, yes it fits you, young Lighter. It's just curious you would be destined for this wand, when it's brother is the one who's wizard gave you that scar your father has so wonderfully found a way to hide from view."

Malcolm's eyes slightly showed his surprise. He was good at keeping his emotions in check. Malcolm looked his wand over, still knowing the wand was his. The fact it was that monsters wand's brother meant nothing.

The Lighter men left and Anthony bought him his own owl, a Snowy owl which Malcolm had immediately named Hedwig.

On September first, the Lighters stood in front of the Hogwarts Express. Anthony was one of the few parents who didn't look terrified of their first years getting on the train.

"Malcolm," he said and motioned for him to come out of view. He muttered a spell and Malcolm felt his forehead tingle. Anthony squinted in concentration. He muttered another spell and the tingle was gone. "It looks normal. Malcolm, behave at Hogwarts. Keep your secrets to yourself. Use what I have taught you, son."

Malcolm gave a nod and, in a moment of an emotional sweep, hugged his father. The two men let the moment pass and returned to their usual dignified state. "I will keep you proud of me, father."

"I have no doubt."

"What house would you be the most happy if I got in?"

Anthony thought. "Well, Gryffindor was your parents house, Slytherin was mine. Perhaps in Slytherin you could teach them a thing or two. Yet, I know you could teach the Gryffindors many as well. Either house would make me proud, for I know I raised you right."

"You have, father." The boy turned to leave.

"Oh, and Malcolm."

"Yes, sir?"

"Mind your arrogance."

With a smirk, the boy gave a nod and walked away.

His green eyes filled in anticipation, not so much in excitement, but out of pure curiosity for the knowledge he didn't know. For there was a lot Malcolm Lighter didn't know. He knew his own destiny lied in the hands of a Dark Lord thought to be dead except those who knew better. Malcolm knew better and, despite his age, had come to accept his life. He would have revenge.

For Malcolm Lighter was none other than Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer...WE all know I don't own Harry Potter or his world. If I did, I'd be the rich one living in England!

Chapter 2

Malcolm found a compartment at the end of the train and settled in for a nice, long nap, until he was interrupted by none other than the young Malfoy he had met in Diagon Alley, who was followed by two other boys. Green met grey in a silent battle.

"Well, look who it is," Malfoy said with a laugh.

"Malfoy, I'm not really in the mood to torture you," Malcolm said in a bored tone.

"How did you know who I am?"

A dark glint came to his eyes. "Oh, Malfoy, I have my ways." Malcolm smirked at the boy.

Confused once again, Malfoy turned, his two friends following. Malcolm closed his eyes and was about to doze off when the compartment door opened. With a groan, Malcolm looked.

"I...I'm...sorry," a nervous, chubby, shy boy stammered fearfully underneath Malcolm's gaze. "I'll find another..."

Malcolm took pity. "It's fine. Sit. Go on, sit down." He fought to keep the impatience out of his voice. "My name is Malcolm Lighter."

The boy looked up at him in surprise. "I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Well, Neville, if it won't bother you, I'm going to take a nap."

Neville nodded nervously. "I won't bother you any."

With that, Malcolm's eyes closed and he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Bloody hell," he growled as he felt a finger poking him. His eyes flew open and saw Neville's terrified face.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm, but we're close to Hogwarts and I thought you might like to change into your robes."

"Yes, thank you, Neville."

Neville seemed to let out a sigh of relief as the two boys pulled on their robes.

They finally stopped and met Hagrid who took them to Hogwarts in boats. They then met Professor McGonagall who gave them a speech on the houses and how they would be their family. Malcolm tried to listen intently. Finally they entered the Great Hall and Malcolm could finally say he was impressed.

The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and the hall was decorated wonderfully and students were everywhere. The walked to the front where they stopped to see a hat on a stool. The Sorting Hat.

McGonagall called the names in order and Malcolm paid little attention until she reached the name of the bushy brown-haired girl from Diagon Alley. Hermione Granger. She was sorted to Gryffindor. A few names later, it was Malcolm's turn. In a bored state, he walked up and let the hat be placed on top his black hair.

"Well, well," the hat said in his head. "I don't believe I've ever had such a difficult student to place. I do say, quite a combination we have, boy. Both traits Gryffindor and Slytherin prided in their students. Sly, yet brave. Cunning, yet loyal." The hat kept talking while Malcolm's mind began to think too.

'_Father did say my parents were in Gryffindor. But he was a Slytherin so they all can't be horrible. I seem to be more of a Slytherin, but father said there was much I could teach the Gryffindors. Perhaps that's part of a plan I must make. To prepare everyone. Slytherins and Gryffindors. But, Slytherin's lean more towards the evil side. I may be dark, but definitely not evil. Perhaps Gryffindor...I don't know much of my parents and they were in Gryffindor...so maybe there I could find out more to help me. But Slytherin...Maybe it should be Gryffindor."_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table broke into an applause.

Malcolm joined the table and watched Neville be placed. When the house yelled "Gryffindor!", he swore it was mad. Neville walked nervously to the table and Malcolm motioned for Neville to sit next to him. Surprised, but in need of a friend, Neville sat.

Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin and Malcolm knew he definitely didn't want to be in Slytherin. The sorting went on for a bit longer until the last student went, a Blaise Zambini who was sorted into Slytherin.

The head master, Professor Dumbledore, spoke a few words and began the feast. Malcolm fought to keep the boyish excitement down to a minimum and found it a challenge. He had to admit that he was looking forward to life at Hogwarts with other...children. Oh how he hated being called a child.

After the feast, the prefects showed them to the common room and to their dorms. Everything was decorated in Gryffindor colors. Though he liked it, Malcolm was use to dark green and he had never been particularly fond of gold.

Malcolm shared his dorm room with four other boys: Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville. Neville looked slightly relaxed with Malcolm there and Malcolm shook his head at the boy. He would have to build that boy's confidence.

Ron and Dean seemed a little hesitant around Malcolm but Seamus stuck up a conversation about Quidditch with Malcolm and the two talked for an hour about the sport with Neville jumping in a few times.

Now, Malcolm was very reserved for an eleven year-old boy, but Quidditch was the one thing that brought his boyish tendancies out. For that, he would have thought he would've hated the game, but it brought him his greatest joy being in the air, a broom beneath him, and nothing to stop him.

Eventually the boys all went to bed but Malcolm lay there, his eyes wide open, the moonlight falling on his face. _"Mum, dad, if you can see me now, I hope father's right when he tells me you'd be proud of me. I hope I can make you even prouder," _he thought. His eyes grew heavy and a deep calm fell around him as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Malcolm was one of the first few in the Great Hall for breakfast. He had never needed a lot of a sleep. Maybe five hours of a good, deep sleep and he was good for the whole day. Another Gryffindor sitting at the table was Hermione Granger. She had her nose buried in a book and was having a slight bit of difficulty getting the eggs onto her fork and into her mouth without looking. He looked away as someone sat next to him. Neville.

"Hi, Malcolm," he said nervously.

Malcolm's eyes rolled. "Look, Neville. Don't be so nervous. Relax."

Neville nodded. "I can't help it. I'm always nervous and you just have a look about you where you'd bite someone's head off without a second thought."

Malcolm gave him a look and then suddenly bursted out in a loud genuine laugh. His laughter echoed in the almost empty hall and even Hermione glanced at him in interest. Malcolm finally stopped when his cheeks began to hurt. "I'm sorry, Neville. You just said that so deadly serious that I couldn't help it. I do give off that impression, but the fact you talk to me shows a lot about you. The sorting hat was probably right putting you in Gryffindor."

Neville looked at him in shock, for Malcolm's voice had lost it's cold sound and seemed like a normal eleven year old's should. Neville smiled brightly. "You think so?"

"I do."

Neville beamed and turned to his own breakfast. Malcolm shook his head good-naturally and his cold demeanor found its place again. He felt eyes on him and looked to see Hermione Granger looking at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away a few seconds later.

The Great Hall filled up quickly after that and class schedules were passed out. First class, potions with the Slytherins, second History of Magic with Ravenclaws, then Herbology with Hufflepuffs, finally Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherins.

_Great. Double Malfoy. Spoiled Prat._ What appeared to be an evil smile passed over Malcolm's lips. He'd show them DADA. He knew from his father that DADA was a joke class compared to real life Dark Arts. Sure, what they taught would help a little, but if the Dark Lord shot a Killing Curse at you, none of what you learned would help. But, Malcolm knew the spells that could save lives.

Students headed off in directions of their classes and Neville and Malcolm talked the whole way to Potions. "I'm horrible at Potions," Neville muttered.

Malcolm had a likeness for the boy since his comment this morning. "Neville, relax. Just concentrate, read everything twice, and don't rush."

Neville nodded but didn't look convinced.

Their Professor was Severus Snape, Slytherin's head of house and a man who he had heard his father mention many times. A genius in his profession, yet favored his own students above others. He began class, speaking of what he could teach them, and Malcolm looked around the classroom in a bored state.

"Mr. Lighter, does this subject bore you?" Snape asked not hiding his dislike for the boy dressed in the Gryffindor robes.

Malcolm smirked. Two could play this game. "Not at all, Professor. In fact, I admire and respect Potions and the people who can do them to a perfection. However, professor, you droning on about what YOU can do is highly annoying. So, perhaps you should actually start class and have us _learn_ potions."

Severus Snape stared at the boy, stunned yet expressionless. He sneered, refusing to be shown up by a mere boy of eleven. "Mr. Lighter, tell me the ingredients and steps to making a polyjuice potions." Snape knew the potion was nowhere in the text, so even if the boy had read it, he wouldn't know.

Malcolm met the man's coal eyes in a battle of challenge. "As you wish, sir," and he began to list the ingredients and then told the steps in perfect order.

Snape stood there fuming at the boy's arrogance. "Very well, Mr. Lighter. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being rude and challenging the way I teach. But you have your way. Turn your books to page 143 and begin making the Laughing Potion."

Snape and Malcolm's eyes met once again and Malcolm nodded. Snape turned, the fury in his eyes. Malcolm smirked at his success. He had to give the professor credit for not blowing up at him.

After class, a Slytherin came up to Malcolm on their way down the hall.

"Hey," the boy said. "Blaise Zabini." He stuck his hand out.

Malcolm look at the boy, then his outstreched hand and finally took it. "Malcolm Lighter."

"That was brilliant what you did to Snape. Everyone would love to tick him off that good. He really is a pain. Even if I'm in the house he favors."

Malcolm gave a smirk. "Not a fan of Snape either. My father mentioned him a few times and said he really is a genius when it comes to Potions, so I guess it's a double edged sword. We dislike him, but he knows his potions."

Zabini nodded. "Well, should get to class. See you later, Lighter."

Malcolm nodded and the two boys headed in their separate directions. Neville's eyes were wide. "You were talking to a Slytherin."

Malcolm just shrugged. "They're not all bad. My father was a Slytherin."

"Your father was a Slytherin? He'll be furious you were placed in Gryffindor!"

Malcolm gave a smile. "No, my father adopted me when I was a baby. He said my real parents were Gryffindors so he'd be happy if I got into either."

Neville thought for a moment as they continued walking. "You seem more Slytherin."

Malcolm looked over at him and looked back. "I know." _Believe me, I know._

A/N: Hopefully this is going good...As for Malcolm acting older than he is, he's suppose to. He was brought up knowing everything about his life and future. Anthony Lighter kept no secrets that Malcolm knows of. Malcolm knows Voldemort killed his parents and was raised prepared for revenge. The deep voice part in Ch1 is not his normal voice, more of an intimidation. You'll see Malcolm's true age come to surface soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters/places made by JK Rowling. I do however own the characters I make up (there might be a few more besides Anthony Lighter). And also, there are a few lines in here that are quoted from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. So, don't arrest me.

Chapter 3

Malcolm Lighter quickly found that school would not be fun and games with all the homework the teachers assigned that first week. Though he had no problem getting it done early, his classmates were behind. All except Hermione Granger who he found in the library always buried in a book.

Neville, on the other hand, had barely even started his potions homework before practically giving up. Malcolm found him with his head in his hands.

"Neville, you alright?" he asked concerned for his friend and he sat next to him at the round table.

Neville looked up looking less shocked and frightened than usual. Malcolm figured he had finally realized Malcolm was a friend to him. "I just can't get all of this done. It's impossible. There's potions, then transfiguration, and then the charms! I can't even get the stupid spell pronounced correctly."

Malcolm put a friendly hand on the boy's shoulder. "Neville, close your eyes, take five deep breaths, and clear your mind as much as possible." Neville gave him an odd look, but Malcolm just smiled. "Go on. Do it."

Hesitant, Neville finally did as he was told. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind as he took five deep breaths. Surprised at the relief, he smiled. "Wow."

"See? Okay, now, down to business. I can help you with your homework tonight. I'll even tutor you if you want, but eventually you'll have to do it alone."

Neville nodded. "I can use help anytime."

"Alright, let's get started."

Hermione Granger came into the common room to see Malcolm Lighter's usual cold demeanor was gone. In it's place was a caring boy concerned for his friend. Hermione stared for a moment before giving a slight smile and disappearing up the stairs.

September passed quickly with everyone's minds focused on homework. Yet, with the start of October came flying lessons. Although Malcolm knew how to fly and fly well, he was excited to be able to be back on a broomstick in any way.

To Malcolm's disappointment, Madam Hooch was very strict and no one was allowed to ride the broom until the rest of the class was ready. Well, Neville being Neville, the broom took off without his awareness and was bounced, spun, and jolted in every direction possible. When Neville finally managed to land however ungracefully, he broke his wrist.

"Anyone caught flying will be expelled before they can say Quidditch," she commanded as she led Neville away.

Malcolm was tempted to say "Quidditch" but, seeing as his friend was hurt, he changed his mind.

"Look what the stupid boy dropped," came Malfoy's annoying voice. Malcolm turned to see him holding Neville's Rememberall, a ball that reminded a person they forgot something. It did Neville no good.

"Give it, Malfoy," Malcolm demanded walking to the blonde boy.

"No," he replied. He smiled. "I think I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoy jumped on his broom and rose into the air. The thought of the consequences didn't register in Malcolm's mind as he followed malfoy.

"Give it back!"

Malfoy sneered. "Go get it, Lighter." And with all his might, Draco Malfoy threw the tiny ball in the opposite direction.

Growling in frustration, Malcolm's green eyes followed the small ball, pushing his broom to it's fullest limit. With a reach, he caught it just before he almost hit the castle.

Malfoy's grey eyes clouded as the group rushed at Lighter for making such a great catch.

"Malcolm Lighter, come with me please," they heard McGonagall's stern voice call out.

Neville waited for Malcolm nervously in their dorm room. "Relax, Neville. You'll burn a hole in the floor." Neville spun at the sound of his friend's voice.

"What happened, Malcolm?"

He shrugged, but suddenly, a bright smile lit up the usual cold expression of his face. There was even a light in his emerald green eyes. "They made me seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Neville's eyes widened. "Really. You're like the youngest player ever."

Malcolm shook his head still smiling. "In a hundred years. "That's what McGonagall said."

"Wow."

The next day, Malcolm being the new seeker was on everyone's list of things to discuss. Normally being talked about would have made Malcolm angry, but being as Quidditch was his one love in life, he didn't mind.

The captain of the Gryffindor team was Oliver Wood, a drill sergeant in his own way. He drove them to their limits and Malcolm left every practice worn, sweaty, and deeply tired. Yet, he loved it. He loved barely being able to move, passing out when he finally went to bed. It proved to him he could still feel, that his life wasn't control by his future. He was in pain doing something he loved.

Balancing Quidditch, homework, and tutoring Neville was no challenge. What was a challenge was getting away long enough to go to the library for peace and quiet from the rest of the student body. Finally, he managed to do just that one Saturday afternoon. Finding himself in the history section, he randomly picked a book, _Hogwarts: A History_. He found a secluded area and sat down to read.

After about an hour, Malcolm heard a light thud. In a quick motion, the boy's wand was held in his hand. He went around the corner to see Hermione Granger pouring over a large stack of books. He gave an amused laugh and tucked his wand away.

She turned and their eyes met and locked. Nothing was said, neither moved. As Hermione looked into the cold, expressionless green eyes, she felt at peace, relaxed, safe even. Malcolm felt a sense of understanding in her brown eyes. A smile unknowingly came to his lips. He only realized when she looked stunned but then smiled back.

Suddenly, Malcolm's senses snapped back and he shifted his eyes, his smile disappearing. He met her eyes once more, only for a second, before giving a smirk and turning his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter as we all know by now. Also, there are lines in here from the Book / movie. I wrote them off the top of my head so I cant remember exact wording, but just to be safe, some is not mine. So don't sure me cuz im broke!_

AN: Of course Ron will be coming into the picture. In a good way, too. Eventually. You can't have Harry Potter without Ron! Dumbledore will be requesting a meeting with Malcolm soon. You'll have to see what Dumbledore does/doesn't know and how Malcolm reacts to his Headmaster.

Chapter 4

Much to the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' surprise, Blaise Zabini and Malcolm Lighter had become something along the line of friends. Being as their houses despised each other, it was quite hard to truly get to know the other, but the two boys were frequently seen together between classes, Neville always accompanying them.

Malcolm was still helping Neville and the boy was beginning to relax at the mention of homework and essays. When he wasn't helping Neville or talking to Blaise, Malcolm could be found in the library pouring over books of various areas. Often, Hermione was there as well.

It was finally Halloween, a night Malcolm looked at with a bittersweet feeling inside him. It was the night his parents had been murder, yet he had lived. He tried not to think of it that day and focused in class and even paid more attention in potions, yet that hardly stopped his stubborn, but successful, attempts at infuriating their professor. He received detention for it, but he hardly minded as he locked eyes with the greasy-haired professor in a gaze that cause the professor to cringe just slightly. Satisfied with his success, Malcolm made the potion perfectly, which only made Snape even more furious, yet, reluctantly gave the Gryffindors five points.

During Charms, Malcolm was sitting next to Seamus with Ron Weasley on his other side and Hermione on Ron's other side. They were learning the levitation spell. Malcolm sat back, frustrated with the slow pace, refused to levitate his silly feather. So he watched as Ron attempted unsuccessfully.

"Stop, stop," he heard Hermione say. "You're going to take someone's eye out. You're saying it wrong," and she proceeded to pronounce it slowly to the red-head. "Watch. _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ and there her feather went, straight into midair. Ron looked away, a sour expression on his face.

Malcolm decided Hermione was not going to out do him so easily. With a smirk, he lazily lifted his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Professor Flitwick was floating before their eyes. Rather than get upset, the professor found it quite amusing.

"Very good, Mr. Lighter," the little man said with a chuckle. "Would you kindly set me down?"

Malcolm looked at the man in midair an debated for a moment the idea of just letting the spell go and his teacher falling hard to the floor. Gently, he placed the man on his desk. Physically harming his professor was different and he actually sort of like the man. Hermione looked over at Malcolm with a frown.

After class, Malcolm walked with Neville a few feet behind Ron and Seamus and he heard Ron say angrily "She's horrible! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Just then, Hermione ran past, her head down, bushy hair hiding her face.

Malcolm sped up and grabbed Ron by his robes. "You should mind your mouth, Weasley." Ron went to say something, buyt the cold look in the other boy's green eyes stopped him. Malcolm pushed him away roughly.

Neville ran to catch up and Blaise stepped into pace with the Slytherin-like Gryffindor. "Why did you stick up for the muggle-born?"

Malcolm's green eyes flashed. "I just understand how she feels." He quickened his pace, leaving the only two people brave enough to befriend him standing in confusion.

He met them again later on and neither mention the events from earlier. They all walked into the Great Hall anticipating the great feast. The room was full of laughter and voices that Malcolm could hardly hear Neville mention that Hermione was missing. All he heard was her name and looked to her usual spot. Not there. He frown for a moment before glaring at Weasley and went back to his own meal.

"TROLL!" came a scream. The entire hall went silent and turned to see Professor Quirrell running down the middle. "Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know!" His face went white, his body fell to the ground.

The Great Hall erupted in screams. Neville was too shocked to move and Malcolm stood to leave, pulling Neville with him.

"Silence!" boomed Dumbeldore's voice. Silence. "Prefects, calmly take the students to their common rooms."

Malcolm and Neville stepped into the group o f Gryffindors and was halfway down the hall when he stopped, pulling his friend to the side. "Hermione is missing. She doesn't know."

Neville looked thoughtful. "I think one of the girls mentioned she was in a bathroom crying."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Where you going, Lighter?" came the Slytherin's voice.

They turned and found Blaise. "Granger's missing. She won't know about the troll."

Blaise stared at the Gryffindor. "Still don't know why you care, but alright. Let's find her."

Malcolm was actually surprised, but didn't show it. "Fine. Come on." The three unlikely friends set off quietly to search for the missing know-it-all girl.

After a few minutes of walking in different directions of the known girls bathrooms, they heard a scream from the bathroom they were heading for. The boys just looked at each other and broke into a run, Malcolm gaining speed. He bursted into the bathroom as the troll raised his club over it's head in the direction of Hermione. Her pale white face with brown terrified eyes looked at him in horror

Three different voices yelled three different spells and the troll looked stunned, dropped his club, and fell with a loud boom, hard enough to shake the floor. The boys stared at the large troll.

Neville was rushed by Hermione, getting a hug. Blaise was next, receiving the same. Hermione threw her arms around Malcolm's neck and clung to him and she began to cry. Malcolm looked shock to say the least. He hardly spoke to girls let alone have them cry on his shoulder. Not thinking, his arms wrapped around her frame and he just held her for a second. Hermione seemed to realize what she had done and kissed his cheek as she pulled away from him embarrassed.

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Quirrell all walked into the bathroom. "Will someone please explain."

"Well, you see, I wasn't feeling very well earlier so I've spent the last hour here and Malcolm and Neville must've notice, Blaise, too, and they...saved me."

The teachers were astounded to say the least. "Well, ten points to each of you boys for a brave thing you did tonight. Ms. Granger, I suggest you get to bed. You boys as well." McGonagall looked in too much shock to say anything more.

The four nodded and once the teachers were out of view, they stopped and glanced back and forth at each other. "Thank you," Hermione managed to choke out before running the direction of the Gryffindor dorms.

The boys looked at each other, the same thoughts coming to their minds. They had just earned a new friend, wanted or not. Blaise shook his head with a confused smile. He nodded a goodnight and headed off to his own dorms. Neville and Malcolm walked back in silence.

"That was brave, Neville," Malcolm said as they climbed into bed.

"Thanks, Malcolm. You were brave, too, but I knew you would be."

The last thought to enter Malcolm Lighter's mind was the feel of Hermione's arms around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...I can only wish I did.

Chapter 5

Quidditch started with November to Malcolm's delight. He couldn't wait to just be up there flying in front of everyone. Things in his life had quickly been changing since the events of Halloween night. Hermione spoke to him, Blaise spoke to Hermione, and Neville wasn't has nervous as he usually was. The four unlikely friends had a new bond, how strong, no one knew.

"Malcolm!"

He turned his hair falling across his forehead. It was Hermione. She caught up with him and smiled. "Hey. Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

He just smirked. "Of course not. It should be a breeze. Flying is a natural thing for me."

She just shook her head good naturally. Malcolm had a way of making his words seem like bragging. She was beginning to learn he hardly ever bragged, just stated a fact or feeling.

"You'll do great, Malcolm. The whole school is talking about you."

He frowned. "Nosy."

She noticed the change. "It's all good talk. Well, besides the Slytherins, with the except of Blaise and a few others."

He nodded. He looked over at her and smirked, his green eyes sparkling. "All the more reason for me to show the Slytherins who the best house is. Yes?"

She just laughed. In a comfortable silence, the two friends went to their class.

Despite the attempt to have Malcolm thrown off his broom by who knew who, though they foursome highly suspected Snape, Malcolm had caught the Snitch and won the first Quidditch game against Slytherin. Malcolm had even joined in with the festivities that were going on in the common room, though he mainly kept to himself, Hermione and Neville along with him.

Malcolm had taken to walking around the castle at night, not really caring where he went. He had trouble sleeping sometimes and found walking helped. After wandering for over an hour, he found himself in front of a classroom that didn't look familiar. With a "who cares" type shrug, Malcolm went in only to find emptiness. At least until he looked to a corner to see an old mirror. Curious, he went over to stand in front of it, the sight before him unbelievable.

His parents were standing next to him, his mother on one side and his father on the other. Malcolm tried not to think much of his parents, successful mostly. Yet, he couldn't deny the empty feeling he got when he saw pictures or heard stories of them. His father said he looked remarkably like his dad but had his mothers eyes. People did say aloud that he reminded him of someone. He was sure they meant his parents, but with the wizarding world thinking he had died at the age of one, they just couldn't connect him to James Potter.

Yet, there was James Potter, standing next to Malcolm in the mirror. He did look almost exactly like him. Except for his eyes, his mother's eyes. Staring, he must've stood there for hours.

"Mr. Lighter," came a soft voice. Malcolm jumped and spun in one swift motion, all the while bringing out his wand. Dumbledore, a smile of his understanding face and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Sorry, Professor Dumbledore," Malcolm said putting his wand away.

"Quite alright," he said. "I see you've found the Mirror Of Erised. Tell me what you see, Mr. Potter."

Malcolm's eyes darted quickly to the old wizard in front of him. "You know who I am?"

He nodded. "Of course, Malcolm. It was I who sided with Anthony Lighter to allow him custody of you after your parents death. While in the beginning I believed it best for you to stay with your mother's sister and her family, Anthony quickly showed me how you would be better in his care. I agree that you are the better for it."

"The Dursley's. Father has told me about them. Horrible muggles. Hated my mother for being a witch," a low growl was evident in the boy's voice.

Dumbledore frowned. "Too much anger for a child."

Once again, Malcolm's green eyes met the old wizards light blue. Yet, Dumbledore didn't see a young boy's eyes. Instead, he saw that of a determined young man who knew his capabilities. Dumbledore nodded.

"I might be a boy but I am not a child, Professor," he said spitting the word child like it was a four-letter word.

"You are quite correct in that, Mr. Lighter. You certainly are not a child. But, Malcolm, do not dwell on this mirror. Men die standing in front of this mirror, hoping what they see will come true. Your parents, unfortunately, are gone. They are not able to come back. Yet, you live. Make them proud." With a nod, Dumbledore left, leaving Malcolm in front of the mirror.

Malcolm pushed the mirror from his mind the next day, focusing on Quidditch and his homework. He and Hermione had claimed a table in the common room, sometimes joined by Neville.

After they had finished their homework, the three Gryffindors went for a walk of the grounds.

"Lighter! Granger! Longbottom!" A familiar voice called. Blaise.

"Zabini, run faster," Malcolm called.

"Just because you're small and fast, Lighter, doesn't mean a thing," Blaise said once he reached them. "I have something important to tell you three."

"What?" Hermione asked, curious at the look on Blaise's face.

"We have a three headed dog in Hogwarts."

"We have a what?" Neville asked.

"A three headed dog," Malcolm repeated. "Why?"

Blaise just shrugged. "But it was standing on a flap in the floor, so I guess it's guarding something. Thought you'd want to know. Well, go to get back to the crazy Slytherins." He winked and gave Malcolm a clap on the back and ran back the way he came.

"A Three headed dog, guarding a flap," Malcolm muttered.

Hermione looked at him and thought and Neville just looked between the two. Hermione could see her friend was thinking of something and she had a pretty good idea of what.

After dinner that night she caught him alone after Neville went to bed. "Malcolm, you're going to check out the dog, aren't you?"

He looked at her. "Yes."

"Why? It's dangerous."

"Because Blaise told me more and there has to be something important or a huge three-headed dog wouldn't be guarding an empty room with a flap in the floor."

"Malcolm, wait," she said. "I'm coming with you."

He just looked at her. Saying nothing, he turned and walked out of the common room, Hermione two steps behind him.

Malcolm navigated his way around Hogwarts, winding them up to the third floor and to the room Balise had described. "This is it." He tried the door handled. Locked. He smiled and retrieved his wand. "_Alohamora_." They heard the click and quietly opened the door.

"Wow," Hermione breathed when they saw the huge three-headed dog sleeping.

Malcolm's eyes glanced to the flap in the floor. Definitely something down there. That's when he heard the growl. His eyes darted up to see the three sets of eyes staring hungrily down at them. "Run," he muttered, and they both turned and ran out the door, managing to shut it and lock it just in time.

An hour later, they sat in the common room in silence. Both were thinking hard about the room they had been in.

"Hermione, do you suppose... whatever was in that safe at Gringotts. The one that had been emptied..."

Hermione looked over. His green eyes lit by the blazing fire in front of them. She hadn't thought of that. Did seem suspicious. And what safer place than Hogwarts? "Possible, Malcolm."

He nodded as if he just needed to hear the same thing he had thought. He looked over and smirked. "Time for bed, I think."

She gave a small laugh at the adult tone his voice had held. "Yes, father." The walked up the stairs until the came to the door that led to the girls' dorms. "Goodnight, Malcolm." She smiled at him, a tired look on her face.

He looked back as she disappeared. He smirked and continued his way to his own dorm. His body hit the bed, his wand conjuring his blanket, and the boy was fast asleep.

A/N...I realize I've left out important parts of the story, like why no one knows Malcolm is really Harry Potter (except for Dumbledore). As for one question I was asked...No Anthony Lighter does not have control over the Potter's estate. It's all being held until Malcolm's seventeenth birthday. He's not really in need of it right now as Anthony Lighter is quite a wealthy wizard. I'll be getting more into details about the Lighters and Malcolm's past and so on later. It will all be explained soon. Thanks For all the Reviews!


	6. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

I know. It's been over a year since I've posted anything! I'm sorry. However, I get my new computer in a week or two. I have been writing during my hiatus so chapters will be up ASAP. I promise. I have also begun writing a new story called "The Founders' Blood" in which Harry finds out some amazing and mind-boggling truths about himself. I think you all will like it. Chapters/New Story will be up as soon as I get the computer and I will be expecting Reviews! LOL. Everyone have a great day!


End file.
